


EVERGREEN

by kkone01



Series: Evergreen series [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Loneliness, Post-Apocalypse, Purpose, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkone01/pseuds/kkone01
Summary: Contemplating life and its horrors the characters try to make sense of their lives after a virus has killed off the world. They venture through an unhospitable and toxic world. The 'cursed' flood the surface and try to eat off their flesh. The characters begin to question the 'purpose' of existence as they look for a safe and protected island, named EVERGREEN.





	1. Chapter 1

To be alive at all is to have scars.  
\- Steinbeck

 

 

 

The blinds creaked as the rusty metal palate rolled up the dirt-stained window. Pale light revealed a messy room with piles of clothes, books and empty plastic bottles. Black duct taped covered the hinges. Sebastian rubbed his eyes and peeked through the curtains. Much like the room, nothing outside looked different. The dilapidated city below from the residential skyrise displayed burnt buildings, rusty cars and scattered bones in a dreary concrete jungle. The view from the 11th floor gave hope and took it away at the same time.  
'Where are you?' the blue-eyed figure uttered staring into the smoldering distance. A glimmer caught his eye as he glanced the gutted horizon. The giant body of water now reduced in size still moved and rippled. The only thing left recognizable in the city.  
On clear days like this, the lake called to him. The 15-mile journey tempted him but he could never do it alone. Besides disease and famine, ravagers roamed the land, which scared him most.  
He put a gas mask on with a broken visor. The day looked particularly clean. He unsealed the window and gently opened the latch. A poignant smell cringed his eyes but the cool breeze brought life with it. Goosebumps covered his skin and the cold heightened his senses. Distant memory flooded in. A floorboard creaked and a coarse wheeze broke the spell. Sebastian quickly closed the glass panel. He made sure the sealant was in place and removed the gas mask.  
He followed the footsteps to the living room and the adjacent kitchen. Empty piles of butane containers stacked high in the corner. Plastic tubes fell from the ceiling into sand trays. Morning slowly leaked its way into both rooms. His brother slumped over the kitchen table. Dead branches fossilized in poison and cold hung outside, over the entire apartments view. Huge glass panels draped in withered curtains walled them off from the outside.  
'Morning Anthony.'  
Anthony was younger and looked similar to Sebastian but skinnier with a scraggly beard. He struggled to breathe and wheezed with each breath. An old sweat-stained t-shirt hung over his slim body. Small thin veins marked his forehead and temples. Bony fingers dug at a bowl of rice and sand filtered water.  
'Another day in paradise' Sebastian said as he sat next to him.  
Anthony pursed his lips in subtle agreeance.  
'Emerald lake actually looks green today. It reminded me of that slimy shit you used to play with as a kid.' The intonation summoned gaiety but never achieved its full mark.  
Anthony listlessly scratched his beard  
'Seb, I am ready'.  
Sebastian leaned forward. 'What does that mean?'  
Anthony said nothing and poked at his food.  
'What the fuck is that supposed to mean Anthony?'  
'I didn't plan on telling you but it's only fair to tell you.'  
He pulled out an old Ventolin bottle squeezed the empty cartridge. He shook it close to his ear and threw it on the floor. With each breath, Anthony sounded as if he was drowning in each moment and each moment that same breath kept him alive.  
Sebastian panicked in fear. Besides little food and surrounded by poisonous air. He couldn't face this world alone. Anthony fixated his stare at a giant pane of glass. It was a giant glass door that led to a small terrace.  
Sebastian followed his brother's stare but Anthony interrupted his thoughts.  
'No, I'm not a jumper'  
Sebastian's head spun  
'What's going on? Why are you talking crazy like this!'  
Anthony smiled feebly and took a breath that only crippled lungs allowed  
'Come with me, brother'. 

A small voice sprung within Sebastian.  
The world had gone to shit. First the virus, then the wars, then no electricity, no law, and total anarchy. The voice intensified, Why do I live? The air outside is toxic, the rationed food was limited. Everyone I know or care about is dead.  
It spread quickly in his head into it sunk down into his throat where he choked and his heart froze. Tears rolled down his eyes  
'I can't brother, I can't come with you'.  
Anthony reached out his bony hands. 'It's ok, You were always the optimistic one. Do not shed tears for me when I go. Our family is dead, Our world is dead, even our God. It is time to follow.'  
Sebastian palmed his eyes, 'Don't leave me, man, maybe they will come with a cure, or we could venture out like we always talked about to find a better place.'  
'They will come?' Anthony recoiled his arm. His smile disappeared into vile disgust.  
'They will come' He pushed his bowl away and hit the table with his fist.  
'They will come?' Anthony shouted.  
'Who Seb? Who will fucking come? Just like mom, when she left and you kept telling me she would come back. Well, guess what?! She never fucking did. Huh?'  
Anthony stood up screaming as spit dappled the table. 'They will come? eh? Did they come when dad ran out of his medicine and died in agony? What about those rape and pillage squads, the enslavers? Did they come when our neighbors were beaten and killed for blankets and water? Let us not talk about the screams or the fires that never stopped for months. I will tell you that they have come, it has come. A plague from God and his fucking fire to hit the reset button. So fuck you and fuck him!'  
Sebastian stretched out his hand. His brother wheezed and gagged and guilt filled his heart. I thought it was closed, he wanted to say but only a mumble of words of hope and help came out.  
Anthony grew tired of this caged life, which kept him up at night with tears and loneliness.  
'Let me ask you this big brother, did they come when she called?' His veins bulged from his temples.  
Sebastian squinted his eyes. 'Don't you ever mention her again you bastard!'  
Anthony shouldered pushed his brother away.  
'Fuck you and your delusions. ' he wheezed heavily, struggling to breathe.  
'Stay here and dream. I face reality, in my own way.' Anthony marched off to his room and slammed the door. Sebastian threw his fists into the wall and threw a chair at his door. A picture frame fell from the wall breaking on impact.  
'Go and kill yourself then, you fucking cunt.'  
Sebastian's anger quickly receded and picked up the picture frame. It was a picture of him graduating high school. He had his arm around his brother and his dad stood behind both them. Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
'Where are you ?' 

Something crashed in Anthony's room. Then heavy objects fell to the ground along with a metallic heavy thud.  
'Oh, god no!', Sebastian lunged towards the door and slapped the gun out of his brother's hand.  
Anthony instantly hit Sebastian in the face.  
'I hate you, I want you to die. you have ruined my life', he wheezed panting in short breaths.  
Sebastian blocked a punch but the second one dropped him to the ground.  
'Fuck off' he screamed in hard-pressed breaths as he threw wild punches.  
'I'm sorry' Sebastian cried blocking his blows.  
Suddenly they froze. They didn't even dare to breathe.  
The sound repeated and repeated. Each one growing heavier and heavier.  
'Someone is knocking! Fuck, we were too loud.' Sebastian pushed his brother off him.  
'Leechers! Anthony whispered as he picked up the gun. Sebastian slowly walked into his room and came out with a chrome shotgun. They both slowly crept down the hallway to the front door.  
Another loud knock followed.  
A raspy-voiced bellowed 'Hey, open up I know you are in there. Please, we need food, we have children with us'.  
Anthony mimicked the word bullshit as he checked the bullets in the gun.  
Sebastian stared through the keyhole but it was blocked out.  
'Hey, goddamnit' A fist pounded the door.  
'Let us in!'  
'Fuck you', Anthony said, pushing the clip back in the 9mm.  
Sebastian nodded his head in disappointed to his brother for breaking the silence.  
Another voice much softer spoke up.  
'Please, sir let us in, if not spare some food or water.'  
'No' Anthony barked back  
A sudden thud hit the door, then another one. Each one more violent.  
Anthony chuckled and Sebastian backed away from the door. Something heavy pounded the door shaking it from its hinges.  
'Yeah Cap, break that fucking thing down.' a voice shouted from the outside stairwell  
'We are going to kill you fucking bastards' a woman screamed.  
'Why are they so many?', Sebastian whispered.  
Anthony wheezed and laughed feebly 'You can swing as much as you can. This door is bolted with solid steel, so piss off'.  
'Maybe they are clean'.  
Anthony shook his head. 'no way. no one untouched talks like that'  
Sebastian sighed. He didn't believe this was mere coincidence. Maybe they had some answers.  
'Let's let one of them in'  
Anthony shook his head and grabbed another Ventolin. He squeezed and a wisp of gas went down this throat and opened his lungs.  
Anthony opened a false lock and several bodies dashed towards the door on the other side. 'I told you'  
Screams and insults returned as Anthony slid the bolt back in place.  
'Nice try Assholes. Go and die somewhere!' Anthony shouted.  
A long silenced followed then a broken voice. 'How about we leave a present for you?'  
Sebastian shivered at the sound of the captain's voice. A sound tainted with cold malice.  
'Just leave'  
'There are two of you? Wait, we will leave two presents then.' He gurgled some sounds and footsteps approached the door.  
'Please enjoy these gifts, all we ask in return is some food and water. When you are done just leave the gifts and food outside the door. We are leaving .' The captain whistled and bodies and footsteps moved away. Their voices vanished as shopping carts and broken barricades were pushed aside in the lower floors.  
Anthony looked through the keyhole again and saw two slim figures. Nobody blocked the small hole in the door.  
Sebastian raised his voice, 'What is it?'  
'There are two girls out there.'  
'Girls? Are you sure? They might be sick' Sebastian uttered.  
'They have gas masks on, What do we do?' Anthony whispered.

Sebastian said nothing and stared at the door lock.

 

 

 

 

 

You decide:

They open the door

They close the door

What is your choice?


	2. Chapter 2

A voice muffled through the gas mask outside the thick door.

‘Are you going to let us in? it's cold out here, mister’

Sebastian thought of his dad at that moment.  
‘The towers were the last thing built in the city son. This house is made to last forever. ‘  
_He was right about that. Solar panels, recycled irrigation even the small greenhouse proved invaluable. Who would have known, huh dad? This place was perfect. It keeps us safe and warm. Not even a god damn sledgehammer took down the door. Maybe you knew all along the world would end like this._ He paused in thought. _No. You failed dad. You never even saw her leave. Not even a goodbye._

The girl’s stifled voice interrupted Sebastian’s thoughts.  
‘Please, we are cold.’

‘I don’t like this Seb.’ Anthony shook his head. ‘This could be a trap. Remember how they got the Bruni Twins just below us?’’  
Sebastian nodded.

Anthony looked through the peekhole again and sucked in a weak breath. His dark flimsy hair covered part of his brown eyes. ‘There is something-wheez- wrong about this. First, they pound the shit out of the door than they give us these girls. I bet they are sick.’

Sebastian stared at his brother.  
‘Maybe or this could be a sign. I’m going over.’  
Seb opened a drawer and pulled out two solar-powered walkie talkies. He turned them on and tossed one to his brother.  
Anthony stood puzzled. ‘What sign?’  
Sebastian opened a nearby drawer and took out a 9mm chrome Beretta. 'just keep your eyes opened. I'll be right back' he sidestepped near a huge picture of a white collie stood.  
‘Watch over us Maggie’, Seb whispered opening a door into a large pantry room which had a connecting door to his own room. He grabbed a flashlight dangling from a peg in the wall and an 18-volt battery he threw in a nap sack.  
Sebastian heaved the dusty washing machine away from the wall that scraped the ground. The metal feet scraped the ground. The room was stuffy and sweat beaded his forehead from lifting the heavy metal box. A giant hole was revealed at the foot of the wall. Two feet deep of excavated concrete and plaster. He carefully pointed the flashlight into the sudden darkness.  
‘Ok baby, no surprises.’ He wrapped a bandana around his mouth and wiped his brow of dust and sweat.  
‘Remember the rules’ his brother whispered down the hallway as he crawled through the hole.  
_Rules, they keep us alive_ ,  
His father said daily. That’s why the ravagers got the McMillians and the rest of our neighbors in the early years. That’s why the infected and the rioters never made it to the fourteenth floor.  
The putrid air penetrated his nostrils. His flashlight revealed smeared blood all on the walls and floors. The markings were old. The house was gutted and ripped apart. The rioters and ravagers were not kind. Bodies of people he once knew stared at him in skeleton form.  
Seb closed his eyes and took slow short breaths. He pointed the flashlight to the hallway. It was easy for him to move around since the house mirrored theirs. The entrance door had been replaced with makeshift metal plates and bolts. The intercom screens had been broken except one.

At the door, he could hear the girls shuffle their feet.  
‘Let us in, we are not armed’.  
‘You could be sick’ His brother replied.  
‘We are not. I promise’ the same voice pinned.

Sebastian carefully looked at the monitor and wrapped two loose wires around the battery’s coils. The monitors lit up and he pushed the button on the walkie talkie. Anthony clicked back and then Sebastian flipped a switch. Flood Lights blasted the dark hallway. Shopping carts and furniture clustered up the staircase like giant walls. Two bodies with oversize clothes with gas masks huddled by the door. Only one jerked and tried to block out the bright light with a scream.  
The walkie talkie beeped  
‘Is she a biter, why the screams?’  
‘Maybe too much light.’ Sebastian said carefully monitoring the camera pointed at the hallway.  
‘Is Maddie ready?’  
‘Yes‘ Anthony whispered in the walkie talkie.  
‘Ok, it's clear, check’em.’

Anthony slightly opened the door.  
‘Please’ A voice cried rushing towards the door.  
Anthony couldn’t see behind the gas mask just the voice and a whiff of cold foul air.  
‘Show me your hands,’ He covered his mouth was a rag.  
A pair of hands pushed through with tattered gloves.  
‘Take them off’ Anthony shouted.  
Once he checked her fingertips and cuticles. He checked the other one. They were dirty and calloused but no signs of sickness.  
‘Move back so I can reopen the door.’  
‘Oh god please, thank you. We are so cold and hungry’ the same voice replied.  
Anthony shut the heavy door and slide out the deadbolt and turned the 8-pin rod to seal it in place counterclockwise. The metal rods turned and freed the metal door.  
Sebastian appeared out of the room with his gun aimed at the two strangers.  
‘Come in slowly one at a time with your hands up.’  
The girls slowly walked in and Anthony quickly shut the door and locked it.  
The cold breeze that blew in after them pierced both brothers bones which made them shake. The taller one reached for her mask.  
Anthony quickly pointed the gun to her head. His 9mm matched his brothers.  
‘If you don’t listen, -wheez-bad things happen’  
He then coughed and gagged for breath.  
The girl froze, ’Sorry, just wanted to breathe clean air.’ her voice muffled  
Sebastian wasn’t sure if this was coincidence or if some higher power heard his cries and gave them these two girls. But the rules are never to be broken. Safety over everything.  
'They are clean' Anthony muttered. Sebastian spoke caustically. ‘Slowly take off your masks’  
They both had tattered clothes. Their coats did not match their sizes and drooped over them. They were wrapped in mottled scarfs and holes dotted their flimsy coats. Their pants were scratched and patched unskillfully around the knees. Shoestrings of all sort snaked up their arms. They were both stained with heavy dirt.  
The girl who did all the talking slowly took off her mask and emerald eyes flashed at both brothers. For a moment they froze.  
She then took off her torn coat and scarf. Her long dirty blonde hair toppled over her round eyes. She pulled them back and took a long deep breath.  
‘God, this is clean.’  
Sebastian and Anthony stared at her in a confused state.  
She startled some when she opened her eyes. Both their guns were still pointed at her.  
‘Sorry,’ Anthony said immediately dropping his weapon.  
‘I’ll check them' he continued putting away his weapon The blonde girl smiled. ‘looks like we have a fast one.’  
Anthony carefully checked their pockets and backpacks, tape, empty bottles, some shampoo, a dirty stuffed animal, a decrepit book. In the other bag just rolled up magazines, dental floss, empty lighters, and a broken cigarette.  
He then patted the green-eyed girl's body. She winked at him and his face grew red.  
He then checked the silent one.  
‘Well’ Sebastian said  
‘Nothing bro’  
‘You guys brothers?’ The girl said with a big smile.  
‘Please stop talking!’ Sebastian barked. _Anthony was right, something was wrong with this picture. Something was wrong with this girl._  
‘Hey brown eyes, you didn’t check everywhere‘ The blonde girl whispered pressing her body against Anthony  
His erection bulged through his pants.  
‘I’m Amber’  
‘I, I’m Anthony’ He stammered  
The second girl stood like a statue with her gasmask still on. She breathed heavily into it.  
Anthony stepped back raising his weapon. ‘Is she sick?’  
‘No‘ Amber said forcefully  
She turned to the girl and grinned. ‘Take off your mask Jewels. Don’t be shy, these boys are gentlemen. You’re kind of folk’  
The girl slowly took off her mask.  
A mop of dirty dark hair laid on her shoulders. Her pink lips were cracked which matched her freckles. A long dirty bandage covered her eyes.  
Sebastian grabbed his brother and pushed Amber away. 'Get away from her Anthony, she is sick!' Amber grinned again and her eyes shined. ‘Nothing wrong with her, just can’t see. That's all’ Amber said rubbing her fingers through the blind girls knotted hair.  
The dark-haired girl said nothing and pressed the hallway with mucked fingertips.

‘Why are you here?’ Sebastian still had his weapon raised.  
‘We are looking for food and water’ Amber said taking off another layer of ragged clothing. Revealing more of a curvy body that proved difficult to stare away from.  
‘But why here in downtown? Why not the fields or woods? There are farms all over the place to find food.’  
Sebastian looked puzzled.  
‘It’s safer here.’ Amber’s face turned solemn.  
_Safer for ravages?_ Sebastian thought.  
She took another deep breath, ‘You guys are golden. Two sheltered kings in a castle.’  
‘Are the infected gone?’ Anthony interjected  
‘Infected?’ She perched her lips. ‘Yes, the infected are still around’ she said sardonically.

‘What about that man, the captain?’ Sebastian pierced the gaze of the green-eyed girl.  
Her grinning and exuberance annoyed him. 'Well?' Amber seemed reluctant to answer and mumbled something about food.  
Sebastian grew intolerant and angry. ‘Who was the man breaking down our fucking door?’ He snapped  
The blind girl jumped at the sudden scream ‘Who are you!?  
Amber started crying.  
‘Please Anthony, tell him to stop. He is scaring me.’  
‘Seb! Lower that fucking-wheez- gun. What is wrong with you?’ Anthony cried.  
‘We are starving Anthony, please help us’  
Amber nestled her body into his arms. ‘Come with me’, he took her hand and brushed past Sebastian who stood flustered.  
He stood there angry with himself and his brother for being so stupid. The blind girl breathed heavily holding onto the wall next to the giant portrait of the collie. Sebastian's anger receded, and he began to think of the tattered individual in front of him. He wondered how long the blind girl had been out there and if she was abandoned or pity fell on a group of stragglers.  
‘Sorry if I scared you. Are you hungry?’  
The dark haired girl nodded.  
‘Come with me then’.  
Her hand trembled when he reached for her.

 

Anthony had already taken some vegetables from the small greenhouse his father built in the glass ceiling balcony when Sebastian joined them. Several shelves of long vases of dirt fed with tubes coming from the ceiling.  
Anthony smiled as he squeezed an empty inhaler into his mouth. He brought a tray of sliced tomatoes, carrots, and one potato to the table.  
‘That’s a week of rations’ Sebastian snorted as he sat the blind girl.  
‘We have guests’ brother. Let’s be hospitable.’ His wink did little to persuade Sebastian.

Amber shoved the fresh tomatoes and carrots in her mouth and cried in delight.  
‘I can’t remember the last time I had real food.’  
She gulped it down and asked for seconds.  
The blind girl ate just like Amber. Thrusting handfuls of food into their mouth barely chewing.  
‘Slow down ladies, you won’t enjoy it if you wolf it down like that.’  
Anthony seemed to have liked their certain predicament. Sebastian couldn’t understand the drastic change in his brothers’ sudden humor. Moments ago he was about to eat a bullet, Now he is happily serving food to people who might kill us.  
‘Water’ Amber begged.  
‘Oh yes -wheeze-, I forgot’  
Anthony brought in cups with room temperature water.  
‘How do you know this is clean?’, Jewels paused before drinking it.  
‘Iodine’. Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow.  
The blind girl nodded and drunk the entire cup in one swig.  
Sebastian waited patiently till they finished their plate and gulped down three more cups of water.  
‘Whose property, are you?’  
‘Jesus Christ. -wheez- serious Seb?’  
Amber flashed her green eyes at him. ‘We are nobody’s property.’  
‘Listen, we fed you and gave you water. Now answer me. Who was banging on our door?’  
The girl stared coldly at Sebastian’s blue eyes. His dark blonde hair hung slightly on the sides. She turned to his brother in tenderness.  
‘The captain is our friend and cares for us.’  
‘Friend?’  
Anthony fumed with haste. ‘You can stop -wheez- being a dick!. Can’t you see these -wheez- girls have been through a lot. They are tired and -wheez- hungry. They can tell us later’.  
Amber’s hands moved up Anthony’s thigh and kissed his lips ‘I knew I chose the right man. Take me to your room?’  
He coughed and wheezed,  
‘Don’t worry I don’t bite.’ She jammed her tongue in his mouth as Anthony melted at her touch.  
‘Anthony!’, Sebastian pounded the table. ‘We need to know.’  
'Later' He smiled at his irate brother and headed towards his room with Amber trailing.  
She turned back and giggled ‘Now you be good Jewels’

Sebastian clicked his tongue and broke into a hopeless smile. _I hope we did the right thing he thought._  
‘Can you- you give me some more water’ Jewel stammered. Her hands started to shake.  
Sebastian stared at the strange girl and took her cup in the kitchen. He poured water from a plastic tube that filtered the irrigation water through the multiple sand filters. Iodine reading was good.  
He stopped suddenly in his tracks. Jewel no longer sat but stood her pants and underwear down to her ankles.  
‘What are you doing?’ Sebastian gasped.  
‘Do what you want but only here’ Her voice rang cold.  
He set the cup on the table and pulled up her stained underwear and dust ridden pants.  
The blind girl fidgeted. ‘I don’t understand. Are you gay?’  
Sebastian just stared at her in disbelief.  
Jewels state of silence transformed into desperation. ‘Please mister, do what you want. I was just nervous being in a new place. I need to-…’ she paused. ‘Please or he’ll get angry.’  
‘Who will get angry?’  
‘It doesn’t matter’  
Loud moaning sounds began to echo in the kitchen. The living room wall shook as Anthony’s bed slammed against it.  
‘I’ll do anything.’  
She moved around the table with her hands till she found Sebastian’s legs and tried to unzip his pants.  
The sounds of pleasure echoed loud in the house. His erection busted through his pants. He hadn’t seen a girl in three years let alone a clean one. The last time he slept next to warm body was before-  
‘Please’ she interrupted him shaking  
Seb’s head began to spin.  
This was happening way too fast. Who were these girls? Why were they gifts? Why were they with ravagers?  
The questions in his head and the bed slamming the wall eliminated all sexual desire.  
‘No, I can't. Not like this.’  
She sighed heavily in shame and defeat. Jewel stumbled back to her chair. She reached for her cup, chugged it and threw it down on the floor. The ceramic cup crashed into a hundred pieces. The unexpected crash of the ceramic cup startled him. He wanted to yell or even slap her. But he could do nothing that life hadn't done already. He leaned forward towards the blind dark-haired girl. Jewel's chest pulsated like a tempest. Her breathing grew deeper and slower like a vulcano ready to explode. This girl was so different than Amber. Behind her bandaged eyes he felt her glare. Her eyes might be really gone, but she still had the power of sight, and he felt something. It was raw and malicious and hateful. Blame maybe. A blame of the shit world they lived in, or how they lived like ‘kings’ sheltered from the harsh world outside. They sat there silently staring at each other intensely. Sebastian felt her thoughts that bore down on him that made it difficult to breathe. Her thoughts penetrated his mind. They were callous and mechanical. They spoke truth.

  
        _You are going to die._

 

The thought made him shudder and then tears rolled down her face.


End file.
